This side of Hell
by cathartic96
Summary: Nico Di Angelo se encuentra en una encrucijada y no es Jano quien le ha puesto en esa situación. ¿Dejar el campamento mestizo?, ¿será realmente capaz de dejar todo atrás?... cuando finalmente hay quizás un motivo para quedarse, donde por fin no se siente del todo fuera de lugar, donde ha recordado lo que es la felicidad de nuevo, aunque sea fugazmente.
1. I've got trouble sleeping

**I've got trouble sleeping**

* * *

Despierto en medio de la oscuridad después de una pesadilla, nada raro en un semidiós, nada de que preocuparse.

Siento como una gota helada de sudor se desliza por mi espina dorsal, increíble, afuera está como a 7 grados e incluso en mí cabaña el aire parece congelarse un poco más, _¡genial!, estoy sudando_ pienso con sarcasmo. Veo el reloj de muñeca que me ha regalado Jason por mi cumpleaños, las 4:38, he dormido menos de hora y media, _al menos he dormido algo_ me digo a forma de consuelo.

Salgo de la cama y camino descalzo por la habitación hacia el cuarto de baño, enciendo la luz y parpadeo un poco para acostumbrarme a ella, siempre he preferido la oscuridad, me siento más cómodo entre las sombras, lo cual es irónico porque la última vez que viaje por las sombras casi acabo convertido en una.

Me miro al espejo y suspiro de frustración, mis ojeras podrían pasar por pintura negra debajo de mis ojos, soy demasiado delgado, incluso ahora mientras Will Solace me ha obligado a comer todos los días. Wil... ni siquiera sé porque pienso en él.

Realmente Solace siempre está en mi mente últimamente, él y su estúpida deslumbrante sonrisa.

Apago la luz, porque no soporto la idea de seguir observando mi reflejo.

Me siento sobre la orilla de la cama, _unos días más_ me digo a mi mismo.

Le había dicho a Jason que me quedaría, realmente no estoy convencido de ello, de hecho no sé lo que me retiene en la oscura cabaña 13, todo está tan vacío y oscuro, algo similar a mi. Extraño a Hazel más de lo que inicialmente creí que la extrañaría.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Will "me ha dado de alta" de los tres días de descanso que me "receto" en la enfermería, y sigo repitiéndome que me iré, pero por alguna razón no puedo. No pertenezco a este campamento y es obvio que tampoco al campamento Júpiter, los demás semidioses me repudian, he escuchado hablar a las chicas de Afrodita, a veces pienso que desvanecerme entre las sombras no habría estado tan mal o morir en lugar de Leo...

Las cosas siguen sombrías con Piper y Jason debido a la muerte de Leo Valdez, después de que yo he disipado cualquier esperanza en ellos de que ese molesto duende hijo de Hefesto hubiera sobrevivido a la explosión que acabó con Gea, no he podido darles falsas ilusiones acerca de la misteriosa muerte de Leo, lo siento, pero la muerte, bueno... es la muerte.

Realmente no hay mucho que hacer en el campamento ahora que el Oráculo de Delfos se ha silenciado, mis días han consistido en deambular por la enfermería mientras Will me prohíbe utilizar cualquier poder del Inframundo, eso limita mis opciones, de hecho eso me deja sin ninguna opción.

Cada mañana me levanto con la intención de dejar esta sombría cabaña, pero continuo postergando mi partida sin algún motivo aparente. Quizás hoy es el día definitivo, este es el momento perfecto para irme, nadie se daría cuenta, increíblemente mi corazón duele de una patética manera al pensar en que no podría despedirme de Will Solace.

hr

No hay mucho que llevarme, realmente no tengo muchas pertenencias, mi espada de hierro estigio, una foto de Bianca, una carta que he recibido por parte de Reyna, unas cuantas mudas de ropa, es triste saber que la cabaña parecerá deshabitada desde siempre, no hay mucho que diga que yo he estado aquí.

Me paro por una última vez frente al altar de Hades, mí padre.

─Supongo que eso es todo ─le susurro al altar.

Entonces llaman a mi puerta...

Abro, y tal como si el sol hubiera salido ya, la luz se desliza, increíblemente Will Solace está parado en el umbral.


	2. He called me sunshine

**Capítulo 2.- He called me "sunshine"**

* * *

Mi estupefacción fue tal que no pude controlar lo que salió de mí boca en ese momento:

─¿Tú que haces aquí? ─espeté.

─¡Buenos días a ti también rayito de sol! ─dijo él ignorando mí comentario, ─¿qué si como estoy?, bien, gracias, ¿qué puedo entrar en tu cabaña y no espere parado en la puerta por que eso es de mala educación?, pero que amable, muchas gracias Nico.

Dijo eso último con una cargada porción de sarcasmo que me molestó, y yo no me moví de la puerta para dejarlo pasar. A pesar de que Will era una de las personas más amables que había conocido, podía ser muy irritante cuando quería, pero, como había descubierto en las dos semanas que he estado en el campamento yo no podía estar mucho tiempo enojado con Will Solace. Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de mis labios... él me había llamado _rayito de sol._

Ese eres tú ─dije aún con una sonrisa burlona.

─¿Disculpa? ─su cara de confusión me hizo sonreír incluso más. ─Bueno, he ahí algo que no se ve todos los días.

─¿Qué?

─No es que se te vea mucho sonreír Nico Di Angelo ─agregó, ─¿qué es lo que yo soy?

Mí sonrisa se había esfumado en cuanto él lo mencionó, sin embargo a Will se le daba fácil distraerme: ─ Tú eres el rayito de sol ─le contesté.

─Oh, bueno, supongo que ese comentario es válido, ¿vas a dejarme pasar o qué?

─¿Qué haces aquí Solace?

Era casi como si él lo supiera, como si él supiera que estaba a punto de abandonar el Campamento Mestizo y esta vez para siempre.

─Bueno, pensé que... ─él vaciló, nunca había visto a Will Solace tan inseguro o _nervioso ─_ que tú.

─¿Yo qué? ─le cuestioné.

─Que tú podrías darme unas cuantas lecciones con la espada.

« _Oh, eso era»_ pensé un poco decepcionado.

─¿Es eso lo que quieres? ─contesté sin dejar entrever la decepción en mí voz.

─Eh, si tú puedes, uhm... darte un tiempo para darme lecciones ─Will no dejaba de tartamudear.

─De acuerdo. ─Fue todo lo que dije.

Pensando patéticamente en como había encontrado una excusa más para quedarme más tiempo en el campamento, odiaba como Will me hacia sentir, me resultaba simplemente imposible decirle que no.

De pronto yo me encontraba completamente dentro de mi cabaña mientras Will Solace me abrazaba fuertemente, así sin más, Solace se había atrevido a estrujarme en un fuerte abrazo. Creo que sintió todos y cada uno de mis músculos tensarse, eso o finalmente el muy torpe se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; _me estaba abrazando a mi, un hijo de Hades_...

─De acuerdo, no abrazos ─dijo soltándome.

─No. ─Realmente fue la única palabra que salió de mí boca.

Bien podría haber sido un "No Will, quédate" o también un "No me vuelvas a tocar en la vida", ciertamente no estaba muy seguro cual de las dos, en las innumerables ocasiones que Will Solace había hecho algún contacto conmigo, mariposas esqueléticas parecían crear una tormenta dentro de mi, es sólo que yo no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo.

─Así que, eh, ─comentó cambiando de tema ─ esta es la cabaña 13.

Agradecí su inútil intención de acabar con el incómodo momento que él mismo había causado y le dije:

─Creí haber comentado cuanto esfuerzo pusieron en la decoración de mí cabaña anteriormente.

─Sí, bueno ─dijo él soltando un silbido─, esto es esforzarte. Aunque nadie lo puede negar Nico, tienes la palidez de un vampiro.

Yo me sonrojé, ni siquiera sé porque lo hice, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Will podía notarlo, cuando tu piel es tan blanca, ocultar que te has sonrojado no es una tarea fácil, punto a favor del hijo de Apolo.

─Muy bien Di Angelo, aún soy tu médico de cabecera ─él se estaba burlando de mí y me las iba a pagar... ─así que es hora del desayuno.

Todo iba tan bien... hasta que el chico rubio de más de metro ochenta se percato de mi mochila en la orilla de mí cama. Él podía ver por encima de mí hombro después de todo.

─¿Qué es eso? ─preguntó.

─¿Qué cosa? ─fingí demencia, cuando sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

─¿Estabas yendo a algún lado Nico? ─me interrogo, arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas rubias.

─No.

─Nico ─suspiró─ el Campamento Mestizo puede ser tu hogar, pero sólo si tú nos lo permites.

─He dicho que no estaba yendo a ningún lado Solace. ─le corté antes de que pudiera seguir con un discurso que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar, al menos no otra vez.

─De acuerdo, ─contestó─ porque aún tenemos muchas cosas por hacer.

Me gustaba la forma en que dijo " _tenemos",_ de hecho me gustaba cualquier cosa que Will Solace dijera en tanto nos incluyera a nosotros dos...

─¡Por el Olimpo, Nico! ─exclamó. ─Nos vamos a perder el desayuno.

Al parecer yo había reflexionada mí partida más del tiempo necesario.

Esta vez tuvo la delicadeza de tomarme por la manga de la chaqueta y arrastrarme hasta el área de las mesas.

La regla de Quirón acerca de permanecer en nuestras mesas asignadas aún estaba fuera de vigencia, por lo tanto, los tripulantes del _Argo II_ se sentaban todos juntos, exceptuando a mí hermana Hazel, Frank Zhang y por supuesto a Leo Valdez, para mi mala suerte, al parecer mágicamente yo me había convertido en parte de la tripulación del barco, porque Jason me obligada a sentarme con ellos en cada comida.

─¡Eh, Will! ─gritó Annabeth Chase. ─¡Nico!

Will se sentaba con sus hermanos, y yo no quería al capitán de la cabaña 7 sentado junto a nosotros.

─¡Por aquí! ─gritó Jason con los lentes un poco torcidos.

Will camino hacia allá inmediatamente, no me quedó más remedio que seguirle.

─Es bueno verte Will ─le saludó Percy.

─Sí, ─afirmó Jason dándome una mirada fugaz─deberías sentarte con nosotros más seguido.

Yo me golpeé mentalmente contra la mesa repetidamente, odiaba a la mayoría de los 7, eran un gran dolor de cabeza. Además Jason era un bocazas.

─Oh, sí, ─dijo Will sonriendo─bueno, Nico no había dicho que podía sentarme con los populares.

Yo me golpeé la cabeza contra la mesa, esta vez literalmente.

─¿Populares? ─preguntó Piper.

─Ya sabes, ─el hijo de Apolo tenía una sonrisa natural, no entiendo como nunca se cansaba de sonreír─ los siete grandes, los que destruyeron a Gea y todo eso. Lamento lo de Leo, era un tipo genial.

Me atraganté con el sorbo de Coca Cola que me estaba tomando.

Con Will nunca había malicia alguna, pero el chico decía siempre las cosas con demasiada naturalidad. Piper aún estaba sensible con todo el asunto de Leo, vi como sus ojos se llenaban de agua, pero ella era una chica fuerte.

─Nosotros también lo lamentamos ─Agregó Percy con un aire melancólico que se expandió por la mesa. ─En fin, Will eres bienvenido a sentarte con nosotros, además eso parece apaciguar el mal humor de Nico ─dijo sonriendo.

Yo iba a matar a Percy Jackson... me aseguraría personalmente de que su alma terminara en los campos de castigo.


	3. Leo Valdez arrives riding his dragon

**Leo Valdez arrives riding his dragon**

* * *

Desperté completamente desorientado.

La luz, era demasiado brillante y molesta, sabía que no estaba en mi cabaña y también sabía que no estaba en un sueño, o bien había sido secuestrado o no tenía ni idea de donde me encontraba.

─Al fin despiertas ─dijo una voz conocida.

De hecho era una voz demasiado conocida e irritante.

─Oh vamos sombritas, sé que estás despierto ─él parecía bastante empecinado en despertarme.

La verdad, todo lo que quería era dormir, me sentía demasiado cansado.

─¡Eh, rayo de sol, el Señor de la oscuridad ha despertado!

Así fue como acabé prometiéndome a mi mismo de que mataría a Leo Valdez y está vez me aseguraría de dejarlo bien muerto, sin oportunidad de revivir, de nuevo.

De pronto recordé como era que había terminado en, eh... la enfermería.

─Cierra el pico Valdez ─fue casi un susurro, me sentía más cansado de lo que creía posible.

─Bueno, al menos estás hablando ─repuso Leo.

Abrí los ojos, cinco segundos después Will Solace estaba en la habitación, justo enfrente de mi. Me tendió un vaso.

─Toma, bébelo todo ─ ordenó.

─¡Eh!, ─se quejó Leo, ─¿que para mí no hay cuidados especiales Will?

─Cierra el pico ─le repetí a Leo Valdez.

─¿Pero es que no estás feliz de verme Di Angelo? ─preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido y llevándose una mano al pecho.

Antes de siquiera pensar en una respuesta Will me fulminó con la mirada y dijo: ─Bébelo, ahora.

Esta vez le obedecí, nunca había visto a Will molesto y eso, bueno era una nueva experiencia para mí. Era néctar, la bebida de los dioses, lo tomé todo y le entregué el vaso.

─Gracias ─musité, incluso el hablar me resultaba un esfuerzo.

─Pudiste haber muerto ─esas palabras salieron de su boca, con un tono que no pude identificar.

─Estás siendo dramático Will, te he dicho que lo tengo controlado ─su mirada me hizo detenerme.

─No, ─me interrumpió ─escúchame bien Nico Di Angelo, no tienes permiso para interrumpirme, pudiste haber muerto ─repitió casi deletreandolo. ─Te dije, nada de poderes del Inframundo, pero claro, tenías que desobedecerme, eso fue estúpido, imprudente e increíblemente valiente ─terminó con un susurro, como si las fuerzas le hubieran abandonada a él también.

Yo no podía hablar, sabía que venía un discurso más largo que eso por delante.

─¿Tienes lo idea de lo preocupado que estaba?, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que me alteré cuando sentí como te desvanecías entre mis brazos?, casi acabas convertido en una sombra Nico, ¿que habría hecho entonces? ¿siquiera pensaste en mí, en todos nosotros ─dijo corrigiéndose al instante─ en como se sentirían Jason o Reyna?

Eso, sí era un discurso.

Escuché como Leo silbaba y después decía algo acerca de que entendía porque él no estaba obteniendo de los cuidados especiales.

─No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor Nico ─era la preocupación la que estaba plasmada en sus ojos.

─Lo siento...

─Yo, eh, esto... me voy ─farfullaba Leo intentando incorporarse en su propia camilla cuando Will volvió su mirada a él.

─Tú, reposo ahora ─Leo no podía decir que no, por Hades, con ese tono ni siquiera yo habría sido tan estúpido como para discutir con Will.

─¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?

─Tres días, la primera noche ni siquiera podía sostenerte la mano, te estabas desvaneciendo, literalmente Nico Di Angelo ─contestó severamente.

Después de eso, se sonrojó.

Alguien carraspeó entrando a la sala de enfermería.

─¡Dioses, Nico! ─exclamó Hazel, mientras se acercaba a la camilla. ─Has despertado, creí...

Antes de terminar la oración se arrojó a la cama a abrazarme.

─Estaba tan preocupada ─dijo entre sollozos.

─Lo siento, Haz, en serio ─la consolé─ no pensé, creí que podría llevar a festus, creí que ya estaba recuperado...

─Exacto ─musitó Will ─tú, obviamente no pensaste.

De pronto Hazel volteo con Valdez, más molesta de lo que la había visto nunca y le gritó: ─¡Es todo tú culpa, si no hubieras aparecido con tu estúpido dragón volador, en llamas, él no habría intentado hacer desaparecer más de 3 toneladas de bronce en las sombras.

─Eh, princesa del Inframundo, relájate un poco.

Hazel estaba a punto de replicar de nuevo, descargándose contra Leo Valdez, cuando decidí intervenir.

─Haz, Leo no tiene la culpa, vamos, ya estoy mejor, no ha pasado a mayores. ─dije tranquilizándola─ de hecho, creo que ya me puedo ir de la enfermería, realmente no es para tanto...

Les diría que me levanté sin problemas y huí de la enfermería, para evitar seguir discutiendo con Will o Hazel, o al menos dejar de escuchar al idiota de Leo Valdez, pero eso sería una completa mentira.

Cuando recargué los brazos e intenté levantarme, empece a ver puntos negros, incluso después de eso no me rendí, bajé de la cama y justo cuando intenté dar un paso, todo se volvió negro, de nuevo... me estaba cansando de eso, caí de rodillas.

Pude sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban la cintura.

─Nico ─alguien musitaba en mí oído. ─Nico, nico...

Creí que era Will, era tan cálido.

Y entonces la oscuridad me consumió...


	4. Will Solace?, well, he glows

**Capítulo 4.- Will Solace?, well, he glows...**

* * *

─¿Cómo sigue Will? ─escuché que preguntaba Annabeth a una de las hermanas del chico rubio.

Me alarmé inmediatamente, ¿Will herido?, ni siquiera recordaba como había acabado en la enfermería, de nuevo... ¿qué hacía Annabeth Chase aquí?

─Supongo que sólo está cansado ─respondió Kayla.

Intenté incorporarme, aún sin poder abrir los ojos. Gemí, ¡dioses del Olimpo!, moverme dolía.

─¿Nico estás despierto? ─me preguntó Annabeth.

Pude sentirla acercándose a la camilla.

─¿Qué sucede con Will? ─pregunté desesperado por saber la condición de mí amigo.

Logré parpadear varias veces pero la luz era insoportable. Ellas no contestaron.

─Mierda...─susurré tapándome los ojos.

─¡Nico! ─exclamó, después se dio cuenta de lo que me molestaba:─¿te molesta la luz?

Yo asentí.

─Bueno, me voy, tengo que revisar a Will de cualquier forma ─dijo apresuradamente─ nos vemos Annabeth, Nico...

Annabeth cerró las cortinas de la habitación y apago la luz.

─Gracias ─musité a modo de respuesta.

Finalmente pude abrir los ojos.

─¿Will está bien? ─pregunté de nuevo.

─Sí, bueno, al menos eso suponemos─ dijo Annabeth.

─¿Eso que significa?

─¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Nico? ─cuestionó.

─Porqu... porque, bueno, él es mi amigo.

Annabeth asintió.

─Will, hizo algo arriesgado...

Parecía que nadie quería decir que había pasado con Will.

─¿Recuerdas algo de lo sucedido? ─me pregunto.

 _Intenté recordarlo, sólo había fuego, algo cayendo... luego, oscuridad, frío y oscuridad... luz, un agradable calor recorriendo mí cuerpo y de pronto, mí mente se apagó en una terrible oscuridad._

Dejé de respirar, no-n... no podía respirar.

Annabeth me tomó de la mano, quise apartarme pero era inútil.

─Escucha Nico ─decía ella suavemente, como temiendo asustarme, _«como si fuera posible estar más asustado»_ ─, sólo tienes que respirar, lento Nico... eso fue sólo un recuerdo, no puedes dejar que te afecte de esa manera.

La escuché, ni siquiera intenté apartarla mientras ponía su otra mano en mi mejilla. Mis pulmones se abrieron, con resistencia, pero al menos podía respirar.

Pasaron cinco minutos.

─Gracias ─le dije avergonzado.

Avergonzado de que ella tuviera que verme tan... tan vulnerable.

─¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─pregunté.

─Como dije, Will hizo un movimiento muy arriesgado, pero no voy a mentir, me alegro que lo halla hecho ─contesto ella.

─¿De qué hablas? ─ahora esta intrigado,y sí, un poco molesto.

¿Porqué habría estar feliz ella de que Will arriesgará su vida?

─Escucha Nico, eso que hiciste, atrapando el dragón en el aire, fue increíblemente valiente y completamente abnegado, pero no tienes que poner en riesgo tu vida, Will te había dicho lo que usar tus poderes causaría, probablemente salvaste la vida de varios de los campistas, sin embargo, no pensaste ni un segundo de lo que podría haberte hecho a ti, nos tenías a todos muy preocupados cuando desapareciste en las sombras, Leo y Hazel me han contado lo que sucedió cuando despertaste, Will, hizo exactamente lo mismo... él arriesgo su vida por ti. Ahora está descansando, no te preocupes, se recuperará, después de todo, sólo está agotado.

─¿Que fue lo que hizo ese idiota?, ¿poner su vida en riesgo? ¿por mí? ─era imposible, _«¿por mi?»_ seguía pensando.

─Bueno, él...─Annabeth parecía tener problemas para responder mí pregunta ─él, hace mucho no se veía algo así...

─¿De qué demonios hablas Annabeth?

─Bueno, tú estabas, parecías un fantasma Nico, era casi imposible tocarte, está demás decir que curarte no era posible en ese estado y Will, Willempezóabrilllarytecuro ─Annabeth dijo todo tan apresurada, que ni siquiera entendí la última parte.

─¿Will qué? ─le pregunté.

─Willempezóabrilllarytecuro─dijo de nuevo, entonces soltó un suspiro y dijo: ─ Will, él, empezó a brillar y te curo Nico.

Y entonces una de esas respuestas super inteligentes que te vienen a la mente en las situaciones menos ideales salió de mí boca: ─ _Oh.._


	5. Becoming friends?

**Capítulo 5 .- Becoming friends?**

* * *

Yo estaba cansado de desmayarme.

Al parecer Will tenía razón, estaba demasiado débil.

─Nico, iré a traer algo de comer ─dijo Jason sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

─Está bien ─contesté.

Jason había llegado a mi cuarto en la enfermería desde ayer en la tarde, horas después de que Annabeth había hablado conmigo y yo me había desmayado. En serio, desmayarse apesta.

Según Austin, Jason no se había movido de mi cuarto desde que llego el día anterior, eso significaba que ese idiota rubio había dormido en una silla, en vez de irse a su cabaña. Jason se creía mi protector personal desde que habíamos pasado aquel mal momento con Eros. Por lo general Jason no se apartaba de mí lado, no importaba que tan desagradable fuera con él, simplemente no se iba, había llegado a acostumbrarme a él. Jason me había visto en mí peor momento, y no me había juzgado.

Otra cosa buena de Jason era que no me presionaba, nunca preguntaba si sabía que eso me haría sentir incómodo. Él no me regañaría por haber hecho el viaje sombra, como lo habían hecho Hazel, o Annabeth, o todos los demás, él me daría mí tiempo y me dejaría hablar primero.

─Oye, Nico ─dijo Jason entrando de nuevo en la habitación─Quirón dijo que en tres días más puedes volver a tu cabaña.

Asentí, mientras él me entregaba una bandeja con un montón de papas fritas, una hamburguesa y un vaso con refresco.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

─No piensas en serio que yo voy a comer todo esto ¿cierto?

─Uh, de hecho, sí, eso es exactamente lo que pienso, y también es exactamente lo que vas a hacer.

─Olvídalo ─le dije alejando la bandeja.

─Escucha, si realmente quieres salir de aquí caminando hacia tu cabaña el sábado, entonces vas a comer eso ─me contestó sanjando el asunto por completo.

─Jason... ─le advertí.

─Nada de Jason, come Nico, sabes que lo necesitas ─me dijo el hijo de Zeus. ─Además, ¿que diría Will sí...?

Jason se calló abruptamente, él sabía que Will era un tema delicado para mí.

─Lo sé ─le dije, mientras tomaba una papa y me la metía a la boca ─, Will estaría muy molesto de saber que no he comido estos días.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un muy demacrado Will Solace con una bandeja de comida.

─Me alegra que me conozcas tan bien Di Angelo, y ahora, come ─dijo mientras entraba a la habitación.

─Will... ─susurré, como si fuera la única palabra que pudiera pronunciar.

─El que calza y viste. ─me contesto con sarcasmo.

Volteo con Jason y con su habitual alegría, le dijo: ─Hola Jason, me alegra saber que alguien ha estado al pendiente del señor de la oscuridad mientras he estado fuera de juego.

Jason asintió sonriendo mientras le daba una mordida a su propia hamburguesa. Yo me sonrojé.

─Solace... ─le amenacé.

─Come algo Nico Di Angelo, vas a desaparecer ─me contesto mordazmente.

─Literalmente ─comento Jason sonriendo casualmente.

Ambos volteamos a verlo arqueando una ceja,como diciendo: _«¿en serio Jason?»_

─Muy temprano para bromas, de acuerdo. ─ dijo, disculpándose.

─¿Cuando has despertado?, ¿como te sientes?, ¿por qué tú si puedes salir de tu camilla? ─le disparé las preguntas a mil por hora.

─Ah, ah ─contestó, negando con la cabeza ─sí quieres saber algo, entonces come, cada bocado a esa deliciosa hamburguesa equivale a una respuesta, adelante.

Yo fruncí el ceño, Jason río. Will Solace era irritante.

Mordí la hamburguesa, ciertamente era deliciosa y no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía, sin embargo, diez minutos después yo había acabado con todo lo que había en mí plato.

Nadie había hablado, pero cuando levanté la cabeza Will me miraba con una sonrisa, y Jason nos daba una mirada periférica a ambos.

─¿Cuando has despertado? ─pregunté.

─Hace unas horas, he querido venir a verte desde entonces, pero Kayla lo prohibió vehementemente, como si no fuera yo el médico en jefe de esta enfermería y también el consejero de la cabaña 7.

─¿Estás bien?

─Sí, sólo necesitaba descansar.

─Me alegra.

Will asintió. Lo observé, la luz que se metía por la ventana hacia que sus pestañas se vieran como pequeños destellos, y hacia sus pecas más notorias. Él me devolvía la mirada con fiereza, como retándome a apartar la mirada. No lo hice, Will tampoco. Eso era lo que me gustaba de él, no huía.

 _«¿En serio dije gustaba?»_ pensé en mí fuero interno.

─Eh, chicos ─carraspeo Jason, haciendo que ambos volteáramos a verlo ─dado a que mí presencia no es requerida en este momento, vuelvo más tarde.

Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de irse dijo: ─Suerte Nico ─haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Will.

Yo me sonrojé, como siempre.

Will río, era algo bonito de Will, siempre era fácil hacerlo reír.

─¿Así que... Di Angelo? ─preguntó.

─Uhm...

─¿Estás bien, cierto? ─musitó, y yo asentí ─no me refiero a físicamente, conozco tu estado físico Nico, paso horas al día preocupado por tu estado físico, ¿hay algo más por lo que tenga que preocuparme?

Negué con la cabeza.

─Creí que estábamos bien, tú y y... ─se detuvo, como sopesando lo que estaba a punto de decir─ creí que estabas bien.

─Estoy bien, es sólo que... todo esto, Percy..., Jason y los demás estando tras de mí todos los días, tú... es demasiado abrumador.

─Es por eso que estabas huyendo, intentabas irte, el día que Leo llego ¿cierto?

─¿Qué? yo no intentaba huir.

─Oh, no me puedes engañar Nico, no me mientas, por favor... ─su voz, él me estaba suplicando.

─Yo... ─no sabía que responder.

─Sabes Nico, yo sólo, bueno... me agradaría saber que te vas a quedar.

─Y eso voy a hacer ─le aseguré.

─Promételo, sólo quiero que sepas, que puedes encontrar un amigo en mi, sí eso es lo que deseas, por favor, Nico, promételo.

─Amigos... ─degusté la idea, mientras un montón de palabras quedaban en el aire después de su declaración.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre nosotros dos, el tiempo parecía congelado. Las promesas no son algo con lo que puedas jugar siendo un semidiós.

─Lo prometo. ─le dije ese día, como firmando un contrato irrompible.

─A su vez, yo te prometo Nico Di Angelo, que cada vez que tu sientas que necesitas huir de todo, puedes venir conmigo,y yo te daré una razón para quedarte.

Sus palabras me dejaron sin poder respirar, como si se hubieran grabado a fuego en mí.

Se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado y vino a mí, me dio un beso en la mejilla y después de eso se alejó... dejándome solo en la habitación.

Él sabía que necesitaba tiempo después de eso.

Mi mano se fue a donde él me había besado como acto reflejo, los labios de Will habían quemado ahí en donde habían tocado mí piel, al igual que sus palabras que habían tocado justo en mí corazón, lo había dicho antes, Will Solace era cálido, quizás lo era demasiado.


	6. Jason discover my darkest secrets

Capitulo 6.- Jason discover my darkest secrets, as always.

* * *

Creía que iba a morir.

Seh... al parecer, Jason no se había ido cuando dijo que lo haría, sólo fue a la puerta y espero afuera.

Escucho T-O-D-O.

─Eh, colega, ¿está todo bien con Will? ─me preguntó cuando entro a la habitación.

─¿Escuchaste todo? ─le pregunté, mientras sentía como si el oxígeno fuera expulsado de mis pulmones de un golpe.

─¿Eso creo? ─le pregunté, en vez de asegurarle.

─¿Así que, eh, intentabas irte? ─me preguntó casualmente.

─Jason... escucha, sé que, es sólo que, bueno, no me voy a ir.

─Está bien, Nico, sólo, ¿sabes?, Will tiene razón, me gustaría que supieras que tienes amigos aquí. realmente te apreciamos.

─Eso creo Jason, es sólo que, me cuesta aceptarlo. Durante años yo, sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lado y bueno, es difícil sentir que soy realmente bienvenido aquí.

─Pero lo eres Nico, realmente, y si te fueras eso nos afectaría a todos, especialmente a mí. Además, ¿que sentirían Reyna y Hazel al saber que has desaparecido?

─No pensé realmente en eso.

─Lo sé, ahora sólo hay que olvidarlo amigo, ─Jason titubeo ─Nico, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

─Gracias Jason, adelante supongo ─le dije─ ¿qué sucede?

─¿Te... te gusta Will? ─me preguntó.

Sabía que abría y cerraba la boca como un imbécil, el punto era que, bueno, él me había tomado con la guardia baja, simplemente no le podía negar a Jason que yo definitivamente sentía algo por el chico de Apolo, incluso si ese algo se trataba de una simple amistad. Yo sabía que sentía algo por Will, es sólo que no tenía ni idea de que era ese sentimiento.

─Uh, Ja-Jason, humn ─yo no podía dejar de tartamudear.

─Está bien Nico, si no quieres decírmelo está bien ─me dijo Jason.

─No, Jason, quiero hacerlo... ─le dije.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me descubrí a mi mismo queriendo hablar de mis sentimientos con alguien más. Yo confiaba en Jason.

─¿Qué quieres hacer? ─su mirada me decía que él esperaba algo.

─Quiero hablar de esto, yo, eh... bueno, supongo que sólo es difícil porque no estoy acostumbrado. ─le dije de la forma más sincera posible. ─Pero en serio, necesito hablar de esto.

─Aquí estoy hermano, lo sabes. ─dijo.

Asentí. Jason me dijo hermano como si realmente fuéramos una familia, y yo deseé sentirme de esa manera.

─Yo, bueno, ya sabes, eh, me gustan los chicos Jason. ─confesé.

Jason lo sabía. Pero era la primera vez que lo decía de esa manera, la primera vez que hablaba abiertamente de mí sexualidad con alguien, incluso conmigo mismo. Se sentía bien.

Siempre había creído que el hecho de que me gustará Percy, era sólo por él, pero ahora con Wil...

Negar tu sexualidad es como negar una parte de ti mismo. Como oprimir una parte de ti, tu esencia en si misma.

« _Yo soy homosexual»_ pensé. Era la primera vez que le daba un título. La primera vez que lo aceptaba supongo, anteriormente, incluso para mí, me hacia sentir enfermo. La mayoría de la gente no lo entiende, hay muchas personas que piensan que es una enfermedad, otras, una aberración. En este siglo, hay muchos que están a favor de ello, pero yo no pertenezco a esta época. Yo ya existía cuando este mundo pensaba que incluso tener una piel diferente era malo. Esto, bueno, como he venido repitiendo, era algo difícil de aceptar.

Habían pasado minutos desde que lo dije, pero Jason me miraba, parecía que sabía que yo quería decir algo.

─Soy homosexual Jason ─le dije apenas en un susurro, pero sentí como si hubiera hablado más alto que nunca.

─Eso está bien Neeks, en serio, estoy feliz de que finalmente te aceptes amigo, realmente, de verdad. ─podía notar en su tono de voz y en la forma en la que me miraba que él quería que yo le creyera. Sorprendentemente lo hice.

Yo sonreí, nunca pensé que decirlo de esa me haría feliz, pero incluso sentí un cambio físico, me sentía ligero.

Jason se levanto de la silla y fue directo hacia mi, me abrazó, fuertemente. En estos días estaba recibiendo muchos abrazos. Jason se sorprendió cuando mis brazos se aferraron a su espalda.

Empezó a reírse y entonces, solté una larga y ruidosa carcajada.

Y ahí estábamos los dos, reía tanto que me dolía el estomago. Sin aire en los pulmones. Tan feliz como cuando me enteré que mí tonto juego de mitomagia era real.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

─¿Interrumpo algo chicos? ─nos preguntó arqueando una ceja.


	7. Piper discover my secrets too

capítulo 7.- **Piper discover my secrets too**

* * *

Capítulo anterior

Y ahí estábamos los dos, abrazados. Me reía tanto que me dolía el estomago. Sin aire en los pulmones. Tan feliz como cuando me enteré que mí tonto juego de mitomagia era real.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

─¿Interrumpo algo chicos? ─nos preguntó arqueando una ceja.

* * *

Piper nos miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

─¿Qué tanto escuchaste? ─cuestioné inmediatamente.

─Casi todo ─admitió.

─Pipes... ─empezó a decir Jason.

─Está bien ─contestó ella, ─ya lo sabía, pe...

─¡¿Qué ya lo sabías?! ─le interrumpí. ─¿A que Hades te refieres con que ya lo sabías McLean?

─Eh, chicos ─intentó decir Jason.

─¡Cierra la boca Grace! ─le gritamos al unísono Piper y yo.

─¡Oh, vamos! ─dijo, ─es cosa de Afrodita, Nico. Además, ustedes dos se ven tan lindos.

─¿Lindos? ─pregunté estupefacto, volteé con Jason y le dije: ─Jason, ¿ella acaba de llamarme lindo?

─Eso creo ─me contestó pasmado, mientras le preguntaba a Piper: ─¿hablas de nosotros? de mí y de Nico...

─¿Qué? ─era ella quien estaba sorprendida─No, claro que no, obviamente hablo de Will Solace y de Nico, ¿por qué Jason Grace?, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

Las palabras no entraron mucho en mí cabeza después de eso, ella dijo Will Solace y Nico, ¿lindos?, escuché como Piper le murmuraba algo a Jason que sonaba como "¿primero Percy y ahora Nico?", pero no era nada de lo que me gustaría enterarme.

─¿Eh, colega, por qué sonríes así? ─dijo Jason.

─¿Ves? ─le contesto Piper, como si le hubiera hecho la última pregunta a ella y no a mí.

─Entonces... ¿Will eh? ─dijo Piper, haciendo gestos ridículos con sus cejas.

─Si le dices a alguien...

─¿Estás amenazándome Di Angelo? ─preguntó, ─no voy a decirle a nadie, tranquilo. De cualquier forma, tú deberías decirle a Will.

─¿Estás demente?

─Nico, escucha él...

Entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo... ¿en serio?, ¿acaso nadie le ponía seguro a la habitación cuando entraban?

Y Will estaba ahí parado, interrumpiendo una plática peligrosa por segunda vez.

─Merda! ─exclamé por lo bajo.

─¿Disculpa? ─preguntó Will indignado.

─Nada ─dije rápidamente.

─Creo que dijo mierda en italiano. ─fue el inteligente comentario de Jason.─Oh dioses, dije esa palabra.

Yo rodé los ojos.

─A veces habla en italiano cuando está nervioso ─contesto Piper.

Pude ver en sus miradas que todos pensábamos en lo mismo "¿habrá escuchado?".

─¿Interrumpo algo? ─preguntó Will.

─Sí. ─le dije sin pensar mucho en el asunto, resultando más cortante de lo que pretendía.

─Nico... ─me advirtieron Jason y Piper.

─De acuerdo ─dijo, haciendo como que no le importaba, pero podía ver que le había herido─ entonces, me voy, nos vemos por ahí.

Carraspeé, pedir perdón tampoco era algo que se me diera fácil.

─Will, no, quédate. ─le pedí.

Él volteo a verme.

─¿Eh?, _oh... ─_ Exclamó cuando vio mis ojos.

─De acuerdo, estaba por irme ─dijo Piper.

Jason no se movía.

─Y mí novio, viene conmigo ─exclamó viendo directamente a Jason.

─Eh, claro, sí, nos vemos luego Nico ─dijo despidiéndose de mi, mientras Piper literalmente lo arrastraba afuera de la habitación.

Will silbó levemente y dijo: ─Vaya par.

─Seh...

─¿Así que, interrumpí algo realmente Nico?

─No, Will, lo siento, por...

─Está bien señor de la oscuridad.

─No me digas así.

Le observé de nuevo, ya no se veía tan mal, su piel ya no tenía ese tono pálido.

─¿Hablas en italiano? ─preguntó riendo─sé que eres de Italia y todo eso, pero bueno, no pensé que... espera un momento, ¿hablas en italiano cuando estás nervioso? ¿de qué estas nervioso exactamente Di Angelo?

─Yo... nada, de nada ─le dije. ─No hablo en italiano cuando estoy nervioso, a veces, sólo no me doy cuenta.

─De acuerdo ─contestó con aire de sospecha, ─yo sólo vine porque bueno, ya casi es la cena y quería saber si no te molesta que me quede en está habitación, Kayla dijo que aún no puedo salir de la enfermería... hay otra camilla, y las demás habitaciones están ocupadas y bueno quería, si tú quieres. ¿cenar juntos tal vez?

─¿Te quedas en la habitación? ¿como toda la noche? ─me sentí idiota preguntando eso.

Y luego me sonrojé. Odiaba sonrojarme.

─Bueno, sólo si tú quieres...

─Por supuesto ─le dije.


	8. I bet his lips taste better than nutella

Capítulo 8.- **I bet his lips taste better than nutella.**

* * *

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación, finalmente alguien se dignaba a hacerlo.

─Adelante ─contesté, dado a que realmente no deseaba tentar mí suerte he intentar pararme a abrir la puerta.

La última vez que intenté levantarme, me desmayé y dormí por tres días.

La puerta se abrió.

Will hacía malabares con dos bandejas y lo que parecía una muda de ropa. Sonrió cuando me vio, yo, en cambio, me reí de él.

Kayla venía tras él.

─¿Qué crees que haces Will? ─le preguntó.

─Eh, yo, uhm, le traigo comida a Nico, ya sabes él necesita comer. ─contesto nervioso.

¿Will, nervioso? ¿desde cuando?

─¿Y esa ropa? ─le cuestiono arqueando la ceja.

─Oh, es para cambiarme, para dormir, ya sabes...

─¿Y tienes que cambiarte aquí para ir a dormir a la cabaña Will? ya sabes que puedes irte de la enfermería...─Kayla estaba hablando cuando se calló de le dio una mirada bastante significativa. ─Oh, ya veo... por supuesto.

Volteó hacia mi, y dijo: ─Bien, suerte Nico.

Y salió de la habitación. Era mí turno de arquear la ceja.

─Así que, ¿te dieron de alta? ─Will no me miraba.

─Sí, fue hace unos minutos... ─pude notar que mentía.

─Eres un mentiroso, Solace ─señalé.

─Sí ─admitió. ─Pero, te había prometido dormir aquí contigo y sé lo aburrido que es estar en una de estás habitaciones solo, y además, realmente quería sólo cenar contigo.

«.. _. te había prometido dormir aquí contigo..._ » las palabras se repetían.

─¿Y no tienes otra cosa qué hacer?

─No realmente, además, no me importaría pasar más tiempo contigo ─a esas alturas yo sólo quería que cerrara la boca.

Odiaba a Will Solace. No, no realmente, odiaba que él me pusiera tan difícil la situación. ¿Qué no podía comportarse como un imbécil y hacer más fácil odiarlo?

─De acuerdo. ─le dije ─ ¿Qué me has traído de cenar?

─Panqueques ─dijo sonriendo. ─Y lo mejor, hecho un trueque con Connor Stoll, ¿lo conoces? bueno, no importa, le he cambiado un frasco de Nutella por una baratija.

─Conozco a Connor, una vez intentó convencerme de que el póker es mejor que la mitomagia, pero, realmente no sé que sea la nutella Will. ¿Qué baratija has cambiado exactamente?

─Debes estar bromeando ─exclamó completamente alterado. ─¡Por la luz de Apolo, Nico!, no puedes simplemente no saber que es la nutella.

─Will... ¿qué has cambiado con Connor?

─Eh, no ha sido nada ─susurró, empezaba a reclamar, cuando dijo: ─Un ukelele...

─¿Era algo importante? ─le pregunté ─porque puedo convencer a Connor de que lo devuelva.

Estaba tronando mis nudillos.

─Eh, no, claro que no, de hecho me alegra deshacerme de él Nico. Me lo regaló mi padre...

─¿Qué?, si Apolo te lo regalo entonces debe ser importa... ─estaba diciendo, hasta que noté lo incómodo que parecía Will. ─¿qué sucede?

─Nada, es sólo que, yo no soy realmente bueno con la música como la mayoría de mis hermanos, es por eso que me hace sentir estúpido, siendo hijo de Apolo y todo eso.

─Will, ─le dije─tú no eres estúpido.

─Oh, está bien Nico.

─No, escucha, ¿a quién le importa si no sabes tocar un maldito ukelele? ¡por favor, el nombre es ridículo!, eres prácticamente el mejor sanador de todo el campamento. ─le dije.

Y entonces me dí cuenta, Will estaba riendo, y lo mejor que yo podía hacer era hacer reír a Will Solace. No entiendo como se atrevía a decir que no era realmente bueno con la música, cuando su risa era la cosa más bonita que yo había escuchado en mí vida.

─¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a Nico? ─dijo aún riendo.

Supongo que había un gran signo de interrogación plasmado en mi cara porque contesto antes de que yo le preguntara a que se refería.

─Que mis hermanos no te escuchen decir eso, Nico Di Angelo, se pondrían realmente celosos.

No es como que eso realmente me haya dejado menos confundido.

Él fue al otro extremo después de dejar las bandejas de comida encima de un escritorio.

─¿Qué haces? ─le pregunté.

Sin una sola respuesta empujo la otra camilla más cerca de la mía, lo hizo hasta que ambas camillas estuvieron a menos de un metro.

─Bien, a comer ─dijo, pasándome una de las bandejas y sacando un frasco con algo café.

Me dio una cuchara, y pensé, « _vaya, ¿tengo malos modales o Will realmente espera que yo me coma los panqueques con una cuchara?_ ».

─Vas a comer lo mejor que has probado en toda tu vida, apuesto a que la ambrosía va a saberte a esto después de que la pruebes ─dijo mientras sacaba la cuchara del frasco y simplemente se la metía a la boca.

─Así que para eso era la cuchara.

─Yuup ─contestó mientras sacaba la cuchara de su boca. ─Adelante.

Agarré una cucharada de nutella y probablemente Will tenía la razón, sabía asombroso.

─¿Qué tal? ─preguntó ansioso.

─No está mal... ─dije encogiéndome de hombros .

─¿No está mal? ¿en serio Nico?, ¿no está mal? ¿qué está mal contigo? ─dramatizaba.

─ Okay, es bastante bueno, ¿feliz?

─Sabía que te iba a gustar ─dijo sonriendo. ─Ahora come.

Ni si quiera le repliqué, me puse a comer.

Sabía que él me miraba, pero por algún motivo no podía levantar la vista del plato, el cabello me caía por la frente cubriendo casi por completo mis ojos, tenía el cabello más largo que nunca.

Ambos terminamos de comer después de unos minutos.

Will literalmente me quito la bandeja de las manos.

─Es hora de dormir Di Angelo, necesitas una rutina de sueño un poco más saludable.

Se quito la camiseta y me quede estupefacto.

─W... wi... ill, ¿qué haces?

─Vistiéndome para dormir ─contesto.

─¿Aquí? ─pregunté aún tartamudeando.

─¿Te incómoda?

Yo asentí.

─De acuerdo, aguarda. ─dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Él entro a la habitación segundos después con un pantalón de franela que parecía bastante cómodo.

─¿Literalmente te cambiaste fuera de la habitación?

─Bueno, parecía molestarte, pero no a mis hermanos, ya casi no hay nadie en la enfermería a estas horas.

─Oh... ─repuse.

─Mañana puedes salir de aquí, pero con una condición... ─comentó casualmente.

─Dispara ─contesté.

─Vas a venir todos los días a la enfermería, oh, y además, vas a comer todos los días, tres horas al día y necesitaré evidencia, Di Angelo, eso te obliga a comer todos los días conmigo. Además, no creas que he olvidado mis lecciones con la espada.

Una vez más Will me dejó sin palabras, ¿él en serio sabía lo que suponía pasar todo el día con un hijo de Hades? ¿qué dirían de él los demás?

─De acuerdo ─le susurré, sin estar muy seguro de ello.

Will se acostó de lado, viéndome. Yo miraba al techo.

─¿Qué haces? ─pregunté.

─Observándote ─admitió con sencillez.

─Oh...

─Buenas noches Nico.

─Buenas noches Will.

Y cerré los ojos, cayendo dormido sin más.


	9. Another meal with that bunch of losers

Capítulo 9.- **Another meal with that bunch of losers.**

* * *

Desperté sintiéndome fresco, como si nunca en mí vida hubiera dormido de esa manera.

Y de nuevo, Will Solace me observaba.

Casi me caí de la camilla cuando le vi sentado encima de su propia camilla observándome fijamente.

─Eh, ¿hola? ─pregunté más que otra cosa.

─Hola, buenos días Nico, despiertas justo a tiempo ─contesto con su habitual alegría.

« _¿Qué demonios hacía él mirándome de esa manera?_ » pensé.

─Y siempre con los buenos modales ─replico él sarcásticamente.

─¿Dije eso en voz alta?

─Sep.

« _Por supuesto._ »

─Lo siento.

─Descuida Nico, anda levántate. ─dijo restandole importancia al asunto. ─ Hazel se ha pasado más temprano para dejarte algo de ropa, ¿realmente no tienes ropa de colores?

─Eh, ¿qué?

─Que tú vas a quitarte esa bata, y te vas a poner la ropa que te ha traído Hazel, oh, y después iremos a desayunar ¿entiendes o realmente tengo que explicarte con manzanas Neeks?

─No me digas así ─contesté mordazmente.

Yo no era realmente conocido por tener buen humor, mucho menos después de levantarme.

─De acuerdo, no Neeks ─murmuro, ─ Ahora, vístete.

─¿Aquí?

─No, en el comedor ─y de nuevo el sarcasmo... ─por supuesto que aquí tonto.

─¿Contigo aquí? ─pregunté.

Era más inseguridad que otra cosa, yo era demasiado delgado. Delgado y pálido. ¿Qué diría Will al verme sin camiseta?, ¡Por el tártaro!, no quería ni pensar en quien demonios me había puesto la bata.

─Si no me quieres aquí me salgo, tranquilo Di Angelo. ─dijo él riendo, yo empezaba a molestarme.

─Sal ─le ordené.

─De acuerdo, señorita. ─contestó él, aún parecía burlarse.

Yo creía que no podía enojarme con Will, me equivocaba.

─¡No me digas así! ─grité, intentando esconder que él me había lastimado en cierta manera.

─Nico... ─susurró él.

Tomé un respiro, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración, incluso había lágrimas amenazando con salir. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

─Nico... ─dijo más firmemente esta vez, hizo el intento de acercarse a mi.

Me aparté.

─¡Aghh! ─grité, poniendo mis manos en la cabeza, quería que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas. ─¡Sólo vete, vete de aquí Will Solace!

Le empujé, no era realmente mí intención. Sólo estaba teniendo un mal momento.

─No era mí intención ofenderte Nico ─me decía él, mientras lo empujaba fuera de la habitación ─no quería herirt...

Le cerré la puerta en la cara y después me recargue. No me di cuenta de que me había deslizado hasta acabar sentado en el piso, sollozando.

─Pues lo hiciste ─susurré.

─Nico ─dijo él detrás de la puerta ─no era mi intención, para nada.

No contesté.

─Escucha, sé que estás ahí, ahora mismo estoy recargado en tu espalda, si no hubiera una puerta entre nosotros, Nico... realmente no sé cuando estoy tocando terreno peligroso contigo, un minuto todo parece estar bien y al otro..., mira, hablar contigo es como caminar cerca de la cabaña de Ares sin precaución y sin protección, como un maldito campo de minas.

─Si es tan difícil entonces deberías apartarte ─le dije amargamente.

─No, Nico... maldición, quiero ser tu amigo, ¿entiendes? No me importaría ir a la cabaña de Ares, ¡dioses! retaría a Clarisse La Rue ahora mismo de saber que me ayudaría de algo, sólo por favor, por favor, por lo que más quieras, déjame ser tu amigo Nico... ─cuando termino era apenas un susurro.

─¿Por qué? ─le pregunté.

─Porque yo creo en ti Nico Di Angelo.

Nadie dijo nada durante más de 5 minutos.

─Nico, ¿vamos a desayunar? ─me preguntó con una nota de ilusión en su voz.

Me levanté y me puse la ropa, incluso estos estúpidos pantalones que me había comprado Hazel me iban un poco grandes.

─¿Will, puedes apartarte de la puerta?

─Escucha, no me voy a mover de aquí, hasta que tú te dignes a comer algo Di Angelo.

─Umh, Will, deberías apartarte de la puerta ─le contesté tranquilamente.

Y después abrí la puerta. Él estaba sentado dándome la espalda.

─Oh, claro ─dijo levantándose.

─Vamos ─le dije.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al comedor todos estaban sentados en la misma mesa de siempre, Hazel hizo una seña, había llegado desde que yo había ingresado a la enfermería y al parecer aún no se iba.

Will me miraba con cautela.

─Chicos, los estábamos esperando ─dijo Piper.

─¿En qué tardaron tanto? ─preguntó Percy.

─Problemas técnicos ─dijo Will.

─De acuerdo. ─dijo Leo ─¿Así que nadie va a preguntarme como lo hice, o porque Calipso está aquí?

Yo ni siquiera había notado que Leo Valdez estaba en la mesa hasta que su irritante voz llego a mis oídos.

─Voy a matarte ─declaré.

─Oh, uh uh, ─él río, cuando sonreía su parecido con un duende aumentaba ─¿no seguirás molesto por lo de Albania cierto?

─Voy a matarte, va a ser feo y probablemente va a dolerte ─le dije como si estuviera hablando del clima.

─Tú no vas a matar a nadie, ordenes del doctor. ─dijo Will.

─Cierra la boca Solace, ─contesté─ voy a matarte Valdez, voy a hacerte pedazos, voy a enviarte al tártaro, no, mejor, voy a fantasmizarte.

─Eh, colega, sea lo que sea, no suena nada bonito, deja el rencor Di Angelo.

─Nico... ─me advirtió Will.

─¿Alguien sabe que está pasando? ─preguntó Jason ─además de Nico y Leo, obvio.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

Volteé con Hazel y le dije: ─Voy a matarlo Haz.

─Por mí, adelante, te ayudo, ─me contestó ella.

─Oigan, no es justo, los dos niños del Inframundo contra mí, yo, un simple hijo de Hefesto. ─Leo Valdez era irritante ¿les había comentado eso?

─Él no habla en serio, ¿o sí? ─pregunto señalándome una chica de cabello castaño y una belleza que parecía casi inmortal, Calipso.

─Uh, no lo sé ─dijo Will con comida en la boca ─parece bastante serio.

─Eso es porque Nico siempre está serio ─dijo Percy con comida en la boca igual que Will.

 _«Chicos.»_

─¿No vas a dejar que lo mate verdad?, porque me gusta Leo, ¿podemos quedárnoslo? ─le preguntó a Annabeth.

─Aún no lo decido, sesos de alga. ─dijo Annabeth riendo.

Entonces todos empezaron a reír, se sentía como una gran familia.

Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta, que era porque todos eramos una gran familia.


	10. Friends will be friends

Capítulo 10.- **Friends will be friends...**

* * *

─¿Qué demonios? ─me sorprendió despertarme en mí propia cabaña. Estaba todo oscuro.

Ya ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta de los días que había dormido en la enfermería. Pero allá siempre había luz, como si los estúpidos hijos del dios del sol iluminaran el lugar.

─Buenos días Neeks ─me dijo Hazel.

Estaba sentada en su propia cama y tenía un libro entre las manos.

─Haz, juro por el Hades que si vuelvo escuchar a alguien más aparte de ti llamarme así, voy a enviar a quienquiera que sea directo al tártaro.

Ella se levanto de la cama y fue directo a la mía.

─Uh, sí claro Neeks. ─dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Después me alboroto el cabello, como si fuera yo el hermano menor en lugar de ella.

─Hablo en serio Hazel ─le grité, mientras ella caminaba hacia el baño.

─Okay, ─gritó cerrando la puerta─ intenta no enviar a nadie al tártaro mientras me doy un baño Neeks.

Me levanté, según Jason, Hazel había llegado en cuanto supo que Leo había llegado montando a su dragón en llamas, amaba a mí hermana, pero ella podía ser una molestia si quería.

La cabaña estaba más limpia que nunca, yo no era desordenado. Pero siempre dejaba uno que otro libro en cualquier parte de la cabaña, alguno en el baño. También dejaba la ropa del día anterior en el piso la mayoría del tiempo. En cambio, al parecer Hazel había tomado todos mis libros y los había ordenado en el pequeño librero y había recogido cualquier ropa que hubiera tirada en el piso de la cabaña cuando llego.

Cuando me quité la camiseta, fui directo al cesto de la ropa sucia.

Quería bañarme, los dioses sabían que yo necesitaba un baño, pero iba a darle a Hazel su tiempo de chica.

Alguien toco la puerta, yo tomé una camiseta cualquiera de mi armario y fui hacia la puerta. Cuando abrí Will Solace me sonreía. Yo aún tenía descubierto medio abdomen, hice lo que cualquier persona normal habría hecho en mí posición... le cerré la puerta en la cara. Sin explicación alguna.

Después de sonrojarme, bajé la camiseta y abrí la puerta de nuevo.

─Hola a ti también. ─Me dijo sarcásticamente.

─Lo siento.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano, como diciendo: "no es nada".

─Nico, creo que acaban de tocar la pue... ─dijo Hazel saliendo del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla, después se percató de la presencia de Will.

Will la saludó con la mano.

─Hola Will ─le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Will causaba eso en las personas, las hacía felices con el solo hecho de estar presente. Creo que yo era inmune a los encantos de Will Solace.

─Hola Hazel Levesque, buenos días. ─contestó él devolviendo el saludo a mí hermana.

─¿Qué haces aquí Will? ─le preguntó ella, e inmediatamente yo pasé a segundo plano.

Recordé un dicho de los humanos, "Dios los hace y ellos se juntan", Hazel y Will eran las personas más adorables que yo conocía y luego estaba Frank Zhang el novio de mí hermana.

─Bueno, venía a despertar a Nico, veo que te has encargado de eso.

─Sip ─contestó ella.

─Bueno, entonces, también venía a asegurarme de que él va a desayunar.

─Voy a bañarme ─les dije.

─Bien, entonces te espero. ─ofreció Will.

─Nope ─le dije automáticamente.

─Nico... ─me dijo Hazel en tono de advertencia.

Después le hizo una cara a Will, como pidiendo disculpas.

─No. ─repetí.

─De acuerdo, ─contestó ella, ─Will, yo me aseguraré de que vaya a desayunar, puedes ir.

La cara de Will tenía un gesto de molestia, no hacia mí hermana, sino hacia mí.

─Está bien ─le dijo sonriente a Hazel, después volteó conmigo y dijo: ─Te estaré esperando Di Angelo.

Después de eso se fue.

Hazel cerró la puerta.

─¿Qué fue eso? ─me preguntó Hazel.

─¿Qué cosa?

─Sé que no eres tonto Nico.

─Ni idea de que hablas Haz.

─¿Por qué tratas así a Will?

─No lo trato de ninguna manera.

─Nico, anda... ─me dijo.

─Will Solace es irritante. ─declaré.

─No, Leo Valdez es irritante, Will Solace es lindo. ─replicó.

─Como digas... ─le contesté.

─Nico... ─mí hermana era una completa molestia.

─¿Tú crees que es lindo? ─preguntó ella─¿es lindo, cierto?

─No lo sé Hazel ─le dije exasperado. ─¿Piper te lo dijo?

─¿Qué cosa tendría que haberme dicho Piper?

─Nada. ─le espeté.

─De acuerdo, no fue Piper. ─confesó ella.

─Jason... ese estúpido nerd rubio, me las va a pagar ─musité. ─Jason Grace es un bocazas.

─Nico, tienes que calmarte.

─¿Calmarme? yo estoy calmado.

─De acuerdo, ─dijo ella, ─ haz tu rabieta, eso no va a quitar el hecho de que te gusta Will Solace.

─No... no me gusta.

─Como digas.

─Voy a bañarme. ─le dije.

─Espero que eso te ayude un poco ─me contestó indignada.

* * *

─Te deje ropa encima de la cama ─me gritó Hazel cerrando la puerta de la cabaña.

Dirigí hacía mi cama. Y me puse la ropa que había sobre ella.

Hazel estaba molesta conmigo.

Yo sabía que Hazel estaba fuera de la cabaña, probablemente leyendo un libro.

─Hazel, ¿puedes venir un momento? ─le llamé.

Ella entro en la cabaña.

─¿Ya estás dispuesto a hablar de ello? ─me preguntó.

─Sí ─le dije resignado.

─Te gusta Will ─dijo ella, sabía que eso no era una pregunta.

─Sí. ─le confirmé.

─Eso está bien, ─Hazel suavizó su tono─Will es un buen chico.

─Sí, lo sé, ¿cómo está tu novio? ─ pregunté cambiando de tema.

Y como siempre, la conversación tomo justo el camino que yo no quería.

─Espera, ¿Will es tu novio? ─preguntó ella.

─¿Qué? ─me quedé estupefacto, ─no, escucha Hazel, Will no lo sabe, y me gustaría que el asunto se quedará así. ¿De acuerdo? Will, ni siquiera sabe que soy... tú sabes, no quiero que se enteré.

─¿Pero, como qué no lo sabe? ¿por qué no habrías de decirle Nico?

─¿Qué pensaría Will de mí...? ─dejé un montón de palabras en el aire.

─¿Estás bromeando cierto? ─preguntó con una mirada enigmática.

─¿Por qué habría de estar bromeando? ─cuestioné realmente confundido.

La cara de Hazel, se contrajo, después soltó una pequeña risita... ¿de qué se reía?

─De acuerdo, Will no sabe ─dijo con una expresión que decía: "Sé algo que tú no".

Ella me abrazó, le devolví el abrazo. Estaba feliz de que mí hermana aceptará todo esto.

─Vamos a desayunar Neeks ─me dijo ella.

* * *

Cuando Hazel y yo llegamos al comedor, todos los demás ya estaban en sus mesas, Will no estaba con sus hermano. Y después me di cuenta, era porque Will estaba sentado junto a los tripulantes del Argo II, «Y ahí vamos de nuevo» pensé.

─Chicos ─dijo Leo─, estaba pensando en que deberíamos celebrar mí regreso.

─Nadie va a celebrar tu regreso Valdez ─le dije.

Percy se rió.

─Sabes Leo, me gusta la idea ─le dijo él.

─Nadie va a hacer una fiesta ─repuso Annabeth.

─Oh, vamos Annie...

Repito, Leo Valdez era un estúpido, pero me gustaba la dirección que esto estaba tomando, me imaginé a Leo siendo golpeado por Annabeth, repetidas veces.

─Vuelves a llamarme Annie, y te juro Valdez... ─le amenazó.

─Tranquila chica lista, ─dijo Percy pasando un brazo por los hombros de Annabeth.

─Cierra el pico sesos de alga ─le espetó.

Todos reímos. Sí, incluyéndome.

─¿Saben? ─dijo Will, aún riendo ─me agradan, todos ustedes.

─Oh, no te pongas sentimental Solace ─le dijo Jason.

─Bien, señores, señoritas ─dijo él haciendo un reverencia─ sé que soy encantador, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

Él me señaló y dijo: ─Tú, vienes conmigo.

─Tú no me dices que hacer Solace. ─contesté.

─Oh, vete de aquí ─dijo Hazel apoyándolo.

─Sí, nadie soporta tu mal humor por las mañanas ─agregó Jason.

Ambos me guiñaron el ojo.

Yo me debatía internamente, asesinarlos a ambos, huir en un viaje sombra, o darme una palmada en la cara. Opté por la tercera.

Después me levanté y le dije a Will ─Vayámonos.

Antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo más para avergonzarme.

* * *

─¿Vamos a la enfermería? ─pregunté a Will.

─Aja. ─me dijo.

─¿Siempre estás en la enfermería?

─Aja.

─¿Estás ignorándome?

─Aja.

─¿Por qué? ─quise saber de inmediato.

─Espero que no se te haga costumbre eso de cerrarme la puerta en la cara Di Angelo. ─me dijo.

─Así que es por eso ─musité.

─Aja.

─¿Vas a contestar de esa manera a cada pregunta que te haga? ─le pregunté.

Él negó con la cabeza y dijo: ─Vamos Di Angelo, tú y yo tenemos mucho que hacer el día de hoy.


	11. Little long talks

Capítulo 11 .- **Little long talks**

* * *

─Will, ¿realmente piensas tenerme encerrado contigo en el almacén de la enfermería y no vas a hablarme?

Él no me contesto.

Estábamos aquí desde que dejamos a los demás en el comedor.

─Will, tienes que hablar conmigo. ─le dije.

Él continuó apilando cajas como si yo no hubiera hablado.

─Oh, vamos Will... no puedes simplemente ignorarme. ─le dije con un tono de ligera molestia.

─De hecho sí puedo, ¿sabes?, uno hasta llega a acostumbrarse a ser ignorado. ─me contestó finalmente.

─¿De qué hablas?

─Tú me ignoras. ─dijo.

─¿Qué?, Will yo no te ignoro.

─Me ignoras, todo el tiempo de hecho, cuando no tienes que estar conmigo de forma obligatoria, ni si quiera me buscas, creí que eramos amigos Nico, pero te apuesto que si no hubiera cerrado la puerta del almacén ya te habrías ido, no estarías aquí intentando hablar conmigo.

─Eso es porque tú me estás ignorando a mí.

─No es cierto, después de tus tres días de reposo no volviste por aquí, incluso cuando te dije que me agradaba pasar tiempo contigo. No eres una molestia para mi ¿sabes?

─No era mi intención hacerte sentir ignorado, sólo no soy muy bueno hablando con las personas Will.

─Bien por ti, ─dijo él con una sonrisa─ yo sí soy bueno hablando, puedo ser bueno por ambos.

Dejó la caja que estaba marcando en el piso. Y dijo: ─Hablemos Nico.

Acto seguido se sentó en el piso del almacén. Le imité.

─¿De qué quieres hablar? ─pregunté.

─Oh, buena pregunta, ¿qué te gusta?

─¿De qué?

─No, no puedes contestar con otra pregunta... ─contestó─ tienes que decirme lo primero que se te venga a la mente.

─De acuerdo ─accedí.

─¿Qué te gusta Nico? ─yo no iba a responder eso con lo primero que pensará.

Mi cerebro tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, sin embargo, no iba a decir "tú". Eso me haría quedar como un idiota.

─Los libros... ─le dije.

─¿Libros? ─Will parecía sorprendido.

Como si el hecho de que me gustaran los libros fuera imposible.

─Sí.

─¿Alguno en especial? ─preguntó.

─No lo sé, no lo había pensado.

─¿No habías pensado en cuál es tu libro favorito? ─una vez más, Will parecía sorprendido─es como no pensar en tu sabor de helado favorito... vamos, debe haber uno.

─Fácil, chocolate. ─dije.

─No idiota, tu libro favorito.

─Oh, supongo que... bueno, "Donde viven los monstruos" es un bueno libro, también me gusta "Historia de dos ciudades", y me gusta la ciencia ficción y el thriller ─le dije.

─Déjame procesarlo, ─dijo Will con una cara extraña─ eres italiano, tienes un marcado acento italiano, lees libros, lees clásicos, eres realmente educado cuando no estás ocupado siendo un completo imbécil. Además, parece que tienes buen gusto en la música, ¿eres real?

Yo me reí. Era verdad, hablar con él era fácil.

─Y tienes una bonita sonrisa. ─dijo haciéndome sonrojar.

Ni si quiera me molestaba que me viera sonrojado.

─Acabo de descubrir algo. ─dijo él con su bonita sonrisa, yo le cuestioné con la mirada─Me gusta mucho hacerte reír, Nico Di Angelo.

─Oh... ─musité.

─¿Cuál es tu banda favorita? ─me preguntó cambiando de tema inmediatamente.

─Uhm... me gusta The Ramones, ACDC y muchas bandas de rock ─le dije─pero, por el momento me quedo con Coldplay.

─¿Coldplay?, uh... ─dijo él pensativo. ─Es una buena banda, de hecho me gusta mucho.

─Seh...

─¿Película favorita? ─preguntó, cambiando de tema de nuevo.

─Bueno, no es como que haya oportunidad de ver muchas películas por aquí, la música es un tanto gusto heredado de Bianca ─le dije tristemente.

─Es tu hermana, ¿cierto? ─preguntó él, con cautela─¿tu otra hermana?

─Sí, la extraño ─le confesé─pero, no quiero hablar de ello por el momento.

─Está bien.

─Percy y Annabeth me regalaron vinilos y benditos sean los tocadiscos, mamá solía tener uno... bueno, no importa, ellos me regalaron un tocadiscos y es ahí donde escucho la música.

─Sí, a veces es una lata esto de que los semidioses y la tecnología no combinemos ─coincidió.

─¿Qué hay de ti Will?

─¿Qué quieres saber Nico?

─Las mismas preguntas.

─Uh... no suelo leer mucho, me gustan los cómics supongo, mí cantante favorito es Ed Sheeran por el momento, dioses a veces olvido lo viejo que eres, hay tanta música nueva que tengo que mostrarte ─Will parecía emocionado. ─Supongo que mí película favorita es Star Wars, soy un tanto nerd...

─Yo igual, antes solía jugar un juego de cartas llama...

─Mitomagia ─me interrumpió él.

─Sí, ¿como lo sabes? ─le pregunté.

─Yo hice mí tarea Di Angelo ─me dijo sonriendo.

─No quiero saber... ─dije─sí, solía jugar mitomagia y amo a los piratas ─confesé.

Él comenzó a reír, parecía que Will Solace y yo teníamos cosas en común, ¿quién lo diría? un hijo de Hades y un hijo de Apolo, y sobre todo, a ambos nos gustaba hacer reír al otro.

─Bueno Di Angelo, tenemos que acomodar todo esto, manos a la obra, ─me dijo.


End file.
